Funbari Gangstas
by Chiquita Linda
Summary: Yoh's a ditching pot head,Anna's a word I can't say,Horo's a retard,Ren and Hao are gangstas,Lyserg's a wanna be,and Pilika's madly obessessed with Ren...what more can I say?
1. It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood

-Hey everyone! How's everyone been? Ha ha...well yes I am here with yet again ANOTHER Sk fic...I know that I'm just doing way too many new stories and not updating my old stories but I can't help it XD I have so many new ideas.

Well I got inspired to write this story, after reading Resurie's story "Gangsta Shamans" for like the 10th time and I was laughing my butt off..and well this idea popped into my head and I hope if Resurie reads it she'll come back to FF and write her awesome stories Hope ya guys like chapter 1!

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** (I'll be posting this on all my stories) If you're planning on criticizing this chapter, don't bother. You'll be wasting you're time cause I won't read them. I didn't ask for someone to tell me that my story is "OOC" or to tell me that something's wrong with it. If you don't like this story, then stop reading it. Please don't try to tell me to change something cause I like my stories just the way they are. Sorry for sounding harsh, but I don't write fics to have them criticized because someone doesn't like them. I write fics cause I like to write them and because I like Shaman King.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King and a lotta other stuff...like a cell phone...but I really want one XD

* * *

Everything was calm and peaceful in the small town of Funbari Hill.  
It was a Wednesday morning and the sun was appearing over the horizon, invisible clouds of the night were now visible, and the birds sang their songs of the morning. 

Yupp everything was peaceful.

Yoh Asakura, now 15 years old, was sleeping soundly (more like snoring loudly) in his bed. He still had a 15 whole minutes before he had to wake up and get ready to go to school (CoughyeahrightCough) So everything was perfect.

Yupp everything was quiet and peaceful until...

Yoh's bedroom door swung right open!

**"YOH ASAKURA!" **

Yoh lazily opened his eyes, and saw his 14 year old fiancée, Anna, rage fully staring at him right in the eye.  
But wait...Why was he staring straight at her if he was supposed to be laying down asleep?

Yoh then quickly looked down on the floor and saw that his feet weren't on the ground!  
He then felt a sudden searing pain scorching through his right ear and then it all made sense.

Anna had picked him up off of his bed by the ear and he was now dangling in mid air.

"Owww..owww! Anna what are you doing?" Yoh shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry...did I wake you up?" Anna said sarcastically.

"Uh yeah. Ya kinda did. But if you just let me go and let me fall back asleep we'll pretend this never happened kay?" Yoh chuckled.

"UUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" Anna growled. She listened to Yoh and then let him go.

She watched as slammed down face first onto the cold wooden floor.  
There was a loud thud and a small yelp but that was about it.

"Thwanks awot Annwa." Yoh mumbled as he tried to pull his flattened face off of the floor.

"Oh I'm not gonna let you go back to sleep." Anna said as she placed both arms on her waist.

Yoh pulled his face up and sat up right on the floor.

"You're not?"

"No Yoh...Guess who I got a call from today?"

"Awww man...Did Hao wake up naked in the woods again?" Yoh asked.

"No you ass wipe!" Anna slapped Yoh on the head.

"Ow man! Stop hitting!" Yoh rubbed his sore head.

"No...I got a call from our school...and guess what good info they gave me?"

Yoh stared blankly at the floor not even paying attention.

"Yoh! They told me that you have over 150 absences!" Anna screamed.

Yoh's head suddenly shot up when he heard the number 150.

"HEY! They're freakin lying! It would have only been 126 if I hadn't gotten kicked out of class so many times!  
...Uh...er...um.. I mean...I've never ditched a day in my life!" Yoh lied.

"Oh you haven't have you?" Anna said.

She then grabbed Yoh by the ear again and began to drag him across his bedroom.

"OOOOWWWW! NOT THE EAR AGAIN!" Yoh cried.

Anna dragged Yoh to his closet, threw some clothes on him, dragged him to the kitchen, slammed 5 waffles into his mouth and then dragged him out the door and let him fall face first onto the cement sidewalk.

"OUCH MAN! How many times are ya gonna do that?" Yoh cried as he pulled his face off the cement floor.

Anna just stared down at him for a while and then began to walk away.

"Come on Yoh...you're going to walk with me to school today. And I'm going to make sure that you get to all of your classes!" Anna screamed.

"Aww man..Come on Anna I'll go to all my classes today I promise!" You pleaded.

"Yeah well your promises don't mean crap." Anna replied.

"Come on Anna...It's not like they were teaching me anything anyway! I wasn't learning a damn thing!" Yoh replied.

"Yoh...I am not going to be the Shaman Queen of a lazy slob that can't even pass the 10th grade! Now education or not you're gonna go to school and you're gonna graduate got that?" Anna reminded him.

"Awwww..." Yoh moped. He lowered his head and lazily walked behind Anna.  
"Man I could have had 15 minutes more of sleep. Instead I'm being lectured by the Bitchy Queen." Yoh muttered to himself.

Anna suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned to Yoh.

"Uh I didn't mean that!" Yoh shielded his face as he thought Anna had heard what he said.

"That reminds me...Officer Henry called yesterday and he told me that he caught you smoking pot behind the school again." Anna said surprisingly calm.

"Uh...Awww Anna...it was just random a guy who handed me a joint and made me smoke it. It was a one time thing and I'll never do it again." Yoh said trying to get out of another lecture.

"Hmmm one time thing? Then why did Officer Henry say that he caught you smoking...AGAIN?" Anna screamed making Yoh fall onto his hands onto the cement floor.

"Ahh...uhhhh...ummmm...I uhh...you see...the thing is uh..." Yoh suddenly shot up off of the floor.  
"That cop is so out to get me! He's been gettin me into trouble since the 9th grade!" Yoh quickly lied.

"Yeah sure...everyone's out to get you aren't they Yoh?" Anna arched her eyebrow.

"Yeah I know huh? Man what's everyone's problem? I'm just a good 15 year old kid trying to make it through life. Why can't people see that? What a shame." Yoh shook his head.

"Shut up Yoh" Anna said. "Now hurry up...I wanna make sure that you get to school on time." Anna kept walking.

* * *

Meanwhile...Horo Horo, Yoh's sorta nerdy and yet retarded accomplice, was already waiting by the entrance of their high school by the door when Yoh and Anna strolled up. 

Horo Horo saw Yoh being dragged by the ear and he knew that Yoh had gotten into trouble.

Anna and Yoh walked up to Horo Horo and Anna let Yoh fall onto the cement once again. Yoh began to twitch uncontrollably.

"Oh...Uh...Hiya Anna." Horo Horo said innocently.

"Hmm...well if it isn't Horo Horo." She responded.

Anna suddenly grabbed Horo Horo right by his shirt and pulled him to her face.  
"Listen to me Horo Horo. I want you to do me a little favor. I want you to make sure that my worthless fiancée makes it to all his classes ya got that?" Anna said as she pointed to Yoh who was still twitching on the floor next to them.

"Uh yeah sure thing Anna...No problem." Horo Horo chuckled trying to hide his fear.

Anna let Horo Horo go...scoffed and then proceeded to walk into the school.

"Phew." Horo Horo then went over to Yoh, helped him up off of the ground, dusted him off, and took all of the ants that had gotten into his hair.

"Lemme guess...Anna found out you've been ditching huh?" Horo Horo asked.

"Yeah...she lectured me the whole way over here how I need to get my education...not be a slob...that I'm gonna get punished...blah blah blah...I tuned her out most of the time so it wasn't that bad." Yoh said.

"Hmm so I guess you're gonna start working harder and go to all your classes huh?" Horo Horo asked.

"Hmm...Nope." Yoh said with a big smile on his face.

Horo Horo's jaw dropped. "WHAT? But I thought Anna was gonna kill ya if you ditched again."

"Pst...yeah right. I'm not gonna let Anna tell me what to do. Yeah she's my fiancée and all, but I'm the MAN of this relationship!" Yoh assured him.

"What relationship? You can't even hold Anna's hand without getting a kick in the nuts!" Horo Horo said.

"Yeah maybe so...but that's all gonna change when we get older. I mean we're gonna get married soon...so I'm gonna see her everyday, I'll have to get a job, she's gonna run my life, she'll get most of the money I earn, I'll have keep doing my training, and she's probably not gonna give me any at night, and I'm gonna die alone and..."

Yoh then burst out crying and put his head on Horo Horo's knee.

"I'm screwed man!" Yoh cried.

"There, there man...you still have a good two/three years of freedom left." Horo Horo tried to comfort him.

Yoh's head suddenly shot up and he stopped crying.

"Yeah good point...so wanna go ditchin with me today? I'm outta pot and I gotta meet a guy to get some more." Yoh said with his stupid trademark smile on his face.

"What? We can't ditch today! We got 4 tests to take!" Horo Horo said.

"Well we're not gonna have to take 4 tests if we're not there, Stupid!" Yoh said. "My god...Why am I always the one that has to think around here." he scoffed.

"Ugh...come on Yoh. Go to class at least once. You don't even know where half of your classes are!" Horo Horo shouted.

"Yeah and I don't wanna find out either. What'dya say Horo Horo? Wanna go and smoke a joint with me?" Yoh asked.

"Pst...No way. You know I don't do that stuff no more." Horo Horo scoffed.

"What? You only did it once! And you only took like 6 puffs!" Yoh shouted.

"Yeah and after those 6 puffs I got arrested for running naked in the park scaring children saying 'Come on kids look what I can do'!" Horo Horo shouted.

"Everyone does something stupid there first time." Yoh said.

"Man whatever dude. I'm not going."

"Awww come on Horo Horo! Just one more day! Remember what you said I only have two more years of freedom! And those years are gonna fly by and then what?

I'm probably gonna end up behind the counter of a burger stand and you behind a toilet brush. We need to live before those 2 years are up Horo Horo! Come on...we're homies...just one more day." Yoh pleaded.

Horo Horo thought for a moment.

"Ugh fine..alright...but this is the last time got that?" Horo Horo said.

"Alright! Come on...the house is just a few blocks away." Yoh started to walk.

"Wait what house?"

"The house where I'm gonna get my pot from duh!" Yoh said. "Man you're supposed to be smarter than me Horo Horo what's the matter with you?"

Horo Horo simply shook his head and walked behind Yoh as they walked across the parking lot and off of school grounds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna had made it to her locker, put all of her books away and then came across a snobby little group of sluts that she never got along with.  
Nina, Mina, and Gina.  
They were known throughout the school as "The three little hoes." 

All three girls turned and saw Anna, and knowing her fiancée's reputation of being a dumb, ditching, pot head..they all laughed when they saw her.

"Ha ha! Hey Anna! Where's your pot head of a boyfriend?" Mina laughed.

"Yeah did he make it to school today or did his leash get caught on a fire hidren again?" Nina laughed.

"Oh ha ha ha ha...that is so funny." Anna laughed sarcastically.  
"Hey Nina? I'm surprised you came to school today. Shouldn't you be at some street corner with your skirt over your head yelling at passing cars 'Come on guys. I don't even charge anymore!'" Anna said.

All three girls immediately shut up.

"Yeah...Next time you wanna say something stupid, think about it first." Anna smirked. She then whipped her hair behind her and walked away.

"Sheesh...what a tramp." Mina said.

"Yeah she's even trampier then...then...then us!" Gina said.

"Yeah! So true." All three girls laughed until they suddenly realized what Gina meant. They all turned and looked to her.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Nina and Mina asked.

"Uh...uh...I dunno...it just slipped out." Gina laughed.

"Yeah I guess..Happens to everyone...Come on girls let's go flirt with the janitor." All three girls then walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, (ha so many meanwhile's huh? XD) Ren the gangster who was known throughout the school as being a bad ass who played by his own rules, was leaning on the railing, staring down the gray ramp that went down to the first floor of the school. 

He had a cigarette in his hand but no teacher seemed to care. Some even lended him a lighter!

Pilika Usui...Horo Horo's younger sister who was so obsessed with Ren that she even made a shrine for him in her locker, saw him standing by the railing and immediately hid behind the door of a broken locker.

"Omg it's Ren! Ahh...I just know that today's gonna be the day I make him mine!" She blushed madly.

Pilika had tried everything before to try to get Ren to notice her.  
She came dressed differently almost everyday.  
She tried different hair styles.  
Different perfumes.  
Different shoes  
She even came dressed as a gangster once...but none of that ever worked.

Ren never noticed her.

But this time she knew that Ren would notice her...she just knew it.  
No guy could not help but notice her today.

Pilika came wearing a pair of tall black heels, and really short black skirt, a light blue tank top that exposed her belly button, she wore lipstick and had her hair curled. No guy would be able to resist her.

"Okay. Remember. Act cool." Pilika reminded herself. She fixed her skirt, bounced her curls a bit, took in a deep breath, and then started to walk sexily towards Ren Tao.

She made it towards Ren and took in another deep breath.

"Ahem! Well hey there, Sexy." Pilika said in a sexy voice (or so she thought) "Wow I really love the shirt you're wearing." Pilika grabbed a corner of Ren's shirt and felt it through her fingers while puckering her lips.

Ren slowly lifted his head, looked Pilika up and down, and then took another puff of his cigarette.

He then blew cigarette smoke right at Pilika's face and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah...I like my shirt to." He answered.

Pilika's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe she failed again!

* * *

Outside of the school, ditching, was the wanna be gangster, Lyserg Dithel. 

He knew that Hao Asakura, one of the biggest bad asses in the whole school, hung out around the front of the school all day.  
Lyserg had completely forgotten that Hao had killed his parents when he was little and now actually idolized Hao and tried his best to be just like him. Although it never worked.

Lyserg was carrying his over sized school books tightly in his arms and pulled up his high water pants.  
He spotted Hao sitting in the grass a few feet from the front door and immediately ran over to talk to him.

"Whoa! Hey what up...homie? What you been up to dawg? Gonna kill someone today?" Lyserg tried his best to act like a gangster (Let's just say he was no where near acting like one.)

Hao slowly lifted his head and looked up at Lyserg.

"No...I'm just sittin under a tree." He replied.

"Whoa. Aiight man. That kuu...You plannin to blow somethin up?" He asked.

"No...I'm just starin at that stop sign over there." Hao pointed to the stop sign at the end of the school parking lot.

"Whoa...okay okay...Waitin for someone to stop at that stop sign so you can go and steal their ride?" Lyserg asked.

"No...I'm just starin at it." Hao said.

"Whoa man...that is so awesome..Mind if I sit here and...chill?" Lyserg asked.

"Whatever dude. Just don't piss me off."

Lyserg sat down next to Hao and stared at him continuously for almost 15 minutes. Hao was starting to get pissed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoh and Horo Horo were walking down the street completely silent.  
None of them said a word. 

(Silence)

Finally Yoh broke the silence when he noticed Horo Horo's shoes.

"Wow...new shoes?" He asked.

"Nah I just washed my old ones."

"Wow they look new." Yoh said.

"Yeah."

(Silence)

"Man I can't wait till I get my pot." Yoh smiled.

"Do you have the money?" Horo Horo asked.

Yoh thought for a moment and then laughed innocently while turning to Horo Horo.

"Awwww no! No way am I gonna pay for it again! Last time they tricked me remember? They were supposed to give me pot and they just gave me a bag with dog shit in it!" Said Horo Horo.

"Aww come on Horo Horo! That just means that they like ya! Come on buddy! This is the last time I promise! I'll try and find some money next time."  
Yoh said as he put his arm around Horo Horo's shoulder.

"Tell ya what...I'll pay for it if you get your arm off my shoulder right now." Horo Horo proposed.

Yoh thought about it for a moment

(1 hour later)

He shook Horo Horo's hand.

"Deal!"

**Author's Note:**  
Wow I have so many ideas in my head right now...but I had to cut the chapter here or it'd be too long XD  
So what'd ya guys think?  
I thought that it was about time that I did a fic that was just funny, and with no plot at all, instead of those serious love stories that I always do. I hope you guys liked it.  
I'd really appreciate your review and I hope you'll be back for chapter 2! Love you all! Bye!


	2. And the whacky day continues

-Hey everyone! Just thought I'd use my NEW COMPUTER, that's right I finally got a new computer with Windows XP (I used to have Windows 98) But I still don't have the internet up on it, so I still have to use my old comp to update.  
to update my story.  
Enjoy chapter 2 of Funbari Gangstas!

**Disclaimer:** Again? Okay fine, I don't own Shaman King under any circumstances  
(Well cause I'm trying to buy it from Hiroyuki Takei, Mwa ha ha!)

As Horo Horo walked behind Yoh on the sidewalk, he noticed that they had been going around in circles.  
He sighed and spoke.

"Uh Yoh?" He asked.

Yoh gasped and turned around suddenly.

"Uh yeah?" Yoh panicked.

"Are you sure you know where this house is?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? I mean if I'm gonna get pot from a house, then the first thing I should know is where the house is right?

So of course I know where the house is!

And since I know where the house is, then that's were I'm gonna go and get my pot from.

The house heh, heh." Yoh panicked.

"Uh yeah. So you're sure that we're not just going around in circles?" Horo Horo questioned.

"Yeah I'm positive." Yoh lied.

Horo Horo grinned. "All right then!"

Yoh grinned as well and the two continued on their journey.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Funbari High, the gangsta wanna be Lyserg and the true gangsta Hao, were still sitting under the tree staring at a stop sign. 

(Silence)

"So uh dawg?" Lyserg broke the silence making stupid hand gestures.

Hao lazily looked over "So what?"

"So uh.. are we likes gonna go ditchin, murder someone or somethin?" He asked.

Hao turned back around.

"...No..."

"Aww dawg. Come on! You supposed to be the biggest bad ass in this whole school.

You've killed like what...96 people and stolen 164 cars and you're only 15! You really tellin me you don't wanna do nothing?" Lyserg asked.

"How the fuck do you know all that?" Hao questioned sluggishly.

Lyserg pulled out a giant dictionary-like book that had miraculously fit into his back pocket and handed it to Hao.

"I've been doin some readin on you homie." He replied.

Hao stretched his hand over, took the dictionary in one hand, and watched it drop immediately to the ground.

"What the fuck?"

Hao stared at the title of the book.

"The World's Youngest, and Most Dangerous Criminals?" Hao looked up at Lyserg.

Lyserg grinned and nodded.

"For Dummies?" Hao continued to read.

Lyserg nodded.

"On CD and cassette?" Hao took out one of the CDs and showed it to Lyserg.

(Silence)

Hao then threw the book on the ground.

"Man you a fuckin nerd." He said while sitting back against the tree again.

Lyserg quickly ran over and retrieved his book from the ground.

"Hey careful man! This book cost me $88.99! Plus Tax!" Lyserg said as he sat back down next to Hao.

"Whatever."

"Aww come on homie. I wanted to hang out wit you cause well you know...I want you to teach me how to be a real gangsta.  
You know...like your bro, Yoh!" Lyserg grinned.

Hao arched his eyebrow.

"My twin...Yoh?" He asked.

"Yeah I wanna be a true gangsta like him, know what I'm sayin?" Lyserg replied.

Hao blinked a few times and responded...

"Man, that foo ain't no gangsta...

(Silence)

...Just a damn fool." Hao replied.

"Uh well how bout you teach me how to be a real gangsta like you!" Lyserg begged.

Hao sighed.

"Please! I beg you! You killed my parents can't you do this for me?"

Hao sighed again and stood himself up off of the grass.

"Wait! Where you goin?" Lyserg asked.

"Gettin the fuck away from you, is where I'm goin. Get lost, Nerd." Hao replied. He then proceeded to walk away.

"No wait please! I'll do anything! I...uh..uh..I got $300!" Lyserg pleaded.

Hao imediately stopped walking, eyes shot open.

"You got money?" He turned and asked.

"Uh...yeah homie...I got left wit lots of doe after my parents died. I'm not old enough to have all of it, but I got like $300 on me right now." Lyserg pulled out the crinkled dollar bills from his pocket.

Hao smirked and walked back over to Lyserg.

"I tell you what. You give me them $300 and I'll let you hang around wit me the whole day." Hao grinned.

"300 bucks just for one day? Uh ain't that like kinda expensive?" Lyserg asked.

"Hey. I'm gonna show you how to be a real gangsta. And judging from your looks, and the way you act...woo you got a lots to learn, foo." Hao replied.

"Uh well I dunno."

Hao put his arm on Lyserg's shoulder.

"Oh come on. All...day...long. Now what other gangsta would let you hang out wit them all day long without shootin ya huh?" Hao tried to bargain.

"Well uh Ren uh..." Lyserg started.

"Agh...that foo ain't shit. Besides, he'd run your little ass over the second he got close to his car." Hao interrupted.

"He would?"

"I've hung around that foo before...yeah he would." Hao replied.

"Uh well, but you promise that you'll show me how to be a true gangsta like you? All in one day?"

"Well I can't show you everythin in one day, but hey, knowin a little is better than knowin nothin at all right?"

"Uh well I guess so. You got a deal." Lyserg placed the three 100 dollar bills in Hao's right hand.

"Atta boy." Hao patted Lyserg on the back.  
He stuffed the dollar bills in the pocket of his baggy pants, and started to walk off.

"Uh hey wait for me!" Lyserg ran behind him.  
"So uh where we gonna go first?"

"We goin to the Seven Eleven that's 2 blocks from here." Hao answered.

"Wow! That's cool! We gonna go ditchin!" Lyserg grinned.  
"So are you gonna rob it or somethin?"

"No...I'm gonna buy me a slushy." Hao responded.

"Whoa dude...hard." Lyserg replied.

Hao rolled his eyes.

"This is gonna be one long ass day." Hao mumbled to himself.

* * *

Back inside Funbari High School, the bell rang that ended the first class of the day. 

Anna walked over to her locker to retrieve the books for her next class.

While she was rummaging through her things, Nina, Mina, and Gina had made their way to her locker as well and were determined to make Anna pay for what she had said.

"AHEM!" Gina grunted while the three girls stood behind Anna's opened locker.

Anna moved the locker door and saw the three girls standing with their arms crossed, tapping their feet.

"Well...look who it is." Anna began.

"Enough chit chat Anna." Nina interrupted.

"Me and the girls were talking and we realized that what you said to us this morning wasn't very nice."

"Hmph...it took all three of you to realize that? Isn't that a shock?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! You're just jealous cause we can get any guy we want and all you have is that pot head retard, Yoh Asakura!" Mina smirked.

"Oh really..." Anna started.

"Yeah! We even asked the janitor after flirting with him and he said that he agreed with us to!" Gina replied.

"Well I wouldn't really trust that janitor. He'll agree to anything if he can get a girl to talk to him for more than 5 seconds." Anna replied.

"Oh whatever." Nina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you just think that you're really pretty, but you're really not!" Mina said.

"Yeah, you're nothing but a...a...a snob!" Gina said.

"Yeah!" All three girls agreed.

Anna simply shrugged her shoulders, closed her locker, and started to walk off.

"Hey! Don't you walk away from us Anna Kyouyama!" Mina shouted.  
"Or should we say Anna "pot head" Asakura!" The girls laughed.

Anna stopped suddenly and turned around.

"You girls may think that you can get any guy that you want, but which one of you has stayed with the same guy for more than one class period?" Anna asked.

All three girls stayed quiet.

"I've stayed with the same guy for more than 7 years now."  
"Why don't all three of you think about what that means while I get to my next class." Anna turned back around and started to walk off.

"Hey! That doesn't mean anything! We're so much prettier than you that we have thousands of guys dying to go out with us!" Gina shouted.

"Yeah! I bet that if Yoh Asakura was single, he'd be crawling all over us to go out with him!" Nina said.

Anna stopped and turned around once again.

"My fiancée may smoke pot, be he doesn't smoke THAT much, idiots." Anna replied.

All three girls stopped and thought for a moment.  
They huddled together in a group, talked amongst themselves, and 3 minutes later, parted and turned back to Anna.

(Silence)

"That was a hidden dig at us wasn't it?" Nina asked.

"Oh my god." Anna whispered to herself rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah! Well just watch!

We all have Geometry with you next, so we're gonna make next period a little interesting for once." Mina proposed.

"Really?" Anna replied pretending to be interested.

"Yeah! We're gonna challenge you to a little competition."

"Yeah! When we walk into class, we're gonna see how many guys you can get to grovel at your feet, and how many we can get." Gina stuck out her tongue.

"Oh wait...but uh..aren't there more of us than there is of her?" Mina stopped and asked.

"Really? I don't think so." Nina replied.

The three girls stopped and started counting their fingers.

"I think Mina's right. Wait I think I counted wrong." Gina counted her fingers.

"Oh what does Mina know! She has a C in Math, I have a B+." Nina smirked.

"Well that's just cause you flirt with the Geometry teacher more than we do!" Mina argued.

"Yeah she's right!" Gina agreed.

"Oh whatever...Come on. Back to what we were saying. It doesn't matter how many of us there is. I still say we compete with Anna "pot head" Asakura and see how many guys she can get next class and how many we can get." Nina grinned.

Anna thought for a moment.  
"Well if it'll get you tramps to shut up and leave me alone, I guess I don't have a choice." She shrugged.

"Fine! This is gonna be really fun, Anna Potsakura!" Nina smirked.  
All three girls walked passed her, sticking out their tongues, and started to walk towards their class.  
Anna followed behind them.

Just as the bell rang, the three girls flung the classroom door open, and walked into the room.  
They shook their hair from side to side, walked with one foot in front of the other, shook their hips, and puckered their lips.  
Several of the guys in their geometry class stared at them, but none walked over to any of them.

The three girls huffed and took their seats.

"Ugh Nina! We didn't get any guys!" Mina whined.

"Oh who cares. These guys are probably gay anyway...Even if we didn't get any guys, I bet Anna's not gonna get any either. And so we'll win!" Nina replied.

"Uh, but won't that make it a tie?" Gina asked.

"What? What do the thingy's that go around men's necks have to do with any of this?" Nina asked.

"Yeah Gina. Don't you learn anything in Chemistry?" Mina scoffed.

Gina rolled her eyes.

"All right, here comes that pot head. Let's see how she does." Nina grinned evilly.

Mina and Gina giggled evilly.

Just as Anna walked into the room, every single male in the classroom jumped from their seat and ran over to her.  
Even the teacher dashed from his desk, suddenly, and greeted Anna with a bouquet of roses.

All three girls watched as guys leapt from their chairs, almost knocking them over just to get a glimpse of Anna.  
Their jaws fell to the floor in disbelief.

"No way!" The girls cried.

Anna took the roses held them in her arms for a while, and then threw them in the trash can when the teacher walked back to his desk.  
Anna proceeded to walk to her seat.

"All right students. Let's all settle down now and let... ahem... Ms.Kyouyama get to her seat." The teacher stopped.

Just as Anna sat at her desk, which was coincidentally next to Nina, Mina, and Gina, the three girls stared at her with their jaws open.

"Anna."

"We were so wrong about you."

"Can you please forgive us?"

"You are truly the goddess of men. We worship you." Nina replied.

All three girls swung their hands up and down as if to be worshipping Anna.

"Please Anna. You must teach us your ways."

"Yes. Teach us so that we may one day become just like you!" Gina begged while grabbing both of Anna's hands.

Anna sighed.

"This is gonna be a long day."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hallway. Pilika was lazily walking around the halls ditching another class.  
She sluggishly walked back and forth in the hall ways, her arms crossed and her head down. 

"Ugh. I can't believe I failed again." She said as she plopped onto the bathroom door, pushed it open, and went inside.

She then walked over to the long mirror above the sinks and stared at herself for a while.

"Look at me! I'm hot! What guy wouldn't wanna go out with me?" Pilika asked as she raised her skirt and stared at her legs.  
"Ugh, but I'm obviously not hot enough for Ren." She sighed.

"Why can't I get him to like me? I've tried everything and I'm still just the girl that to put cigarettes out on.

Pst...as if any other girl's forehead wasn't as good as mine." Pilika rubbed her forehead.  
"This sucks. I just don't get it."

Pilika turned and leaned against the bathroom wall.

"Hmm...what if maybe...Ren's...gay?" She asked herself.  
Her eyes shot open.  
"NO WAY! I can't think that! Ren can't be gay! AGH I'M SO STUPID!" She smacked herself on the forehead.

She then proceeded to dig into her shoe, and pulled out a photograph of Ren that she always carried with her.

The photograph was a blurry picture of the side of Ren's face as he smoked a cigarette while keying a teacher's car.

"Oh Ren. I still remember the day I took this picture. I stole my mom's camera the day before and followed you all day long trying to get the perfect picture of you and this was the best I could do." She smiled.

"You came out perfectly. Like a divine angel smoking a cigarette." She smiled as she hugged the picture close to her.  
"Oh I just wish I could be a divine angel standing right by your side." She sighed.

"But no matter what I do, I just can't get you to notice me." She sulked pulling the photo away from her and staring at it.

"What is it that you look for in a girl? What more can I possibly do, just to get you to pronounce my name right?"

(Cough) "He...likes...cars." Said a strange voice.

Pilika gasped and turned around.  
As she turned, she saw a girl with long blonde hair, red-violet eyes, baggy clothes, and a cigarette in her mouth standing behind her.

"AHHHH! Who are you?" Pilika shouted.

"You're talkin about Tao Ren right?" The strange girl asked as she walked over to the sink and washed her hands.

Pilika put the photo back into her shoe.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" She asked.

"I used to be Ren's girlfriend. He and I went out last year for 4 months." She replied while taking a puff of her cigarette.

**"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?"** Pilika gasped.  
"OMG! Are you serious! Are you 'thee' Miyuki Kiroyuwi?" Pilika asked. (A/N: I'm no good at making up names XD Sorry bout that)

"So you know my name?" The girl asked, flicking her cigarette butt and pulling out another cigarette from her pocket.

"Of course I know your name! Your like my most favorite person ever!  
Every single girl in this school knows you as the only girl to have had Ren actually kiss them!" Pilika blushed.

"Hmm...Yeah. Ren's an okay kisser." Miyuki replied taking out a lighter and lighting up her cigarette.

"OKAY KISSER? Do you know how many girls dream their whole lives just to say something like that?" Pilika cried.

"No I wouldn't." Miyuki said while taking a puff of a fresh cigarette.

"I can't believe I'm actually talking to you! Here in this bathroom!" Pilika screamed.  
"Can I...Can I have your autograph?"

Miyuki arched her eyebrow and scoffed.  
"You're not really serious are you?"

"Uh well...no not really... Ha ha, I was just joking with you." Pilika laughed while scratching the back of her head.

"Listen kiddo. I can tell you what Ren looks for in a girl if you want." She said.

"OMG! You'd do that? AHHHH! You're the best!" Pilika ran over and hugged Miyuki.

"Yeah okay...Just get off me before I change my mind and stuff this cigarette up your ass." Miyuki warned.

"Oh...Sorry." Pilika let go.

"Well like I just told you. The one thing that Ren really cares about is cars." Miyuki replied.

"Cars?"

"Yeah cars. Well that and cigarettes." Miyuki added.

"So uh...what do you mean? Do I have like to buy him a car so that he'll go out with me?" Pilika asked.

"Heh no..God you freshman." Miyuki shook her head.

"What I'm saying is that,

Okay well last year, I was known for stealing a lotta cars. Any car out there, I could jack it in two minutes, tops.

And yeah I had a little 'crush' on Ren Tao last year, along with almost all the girls in this school.

But it wasn't really a 'girly girl' crush where I'd blush just at the sight of him.  
No, I had a crush on his attitude."

"His attitude?" Pilika asked.

"Yeah his attitude ya know? I dunno. I just loved how he was always alone and didn't give a rat's ass about anything.

Agh I still remember how I'd always stare at him standing by that ramp, smoking his cigarettes and flicking the butts at teacher's heads.  
I'd laugh my ass off when their hair caught on fire and they rolled on the ground like idiots."

"Wow Ren would do that?" Pilika blushed

"Yeah...Well anyway, during Christmas break, I thought I'd steal myself a really nice car. Shoot I deserved it.

I got all C's and D's by the end of first semester.  
And so, I went to the 'rich' side of town and found me a nice Silver German Imported Mercedes. Fresh outta Europe.

So I said to myself, why not just steal this car?  
And 2 minutes later, I broke into the car and drove off."

"You stole it? Just like that?" Pilika asked in amazement.

"Just...like...that." Miyuki snapped her fingers.  
"So the first day back from break, I drove up to the parking lot in my new Mercedes and you know, crowds formed and crap.  
And just as I got out, there was Ren Tao, in front of the crowd staring at my car." Miyuki grinned.

"So we both got to talkin, I told him I liked cars to, 3 seconds later, I'm goin out with him." Miyuki finished.

"Wow! That's just like a romance you'd read about in books!" Pilika replied. "Well how was it?"

"One of the best 4 months of my life. God I still remember all the good times I had with him.  
I'd drive in his car, he'd drive in mine. We'd steal cars together, we'd smoke together while messin up teacher's cars, man those were good times." Miyuki took another puff of her cigarette.

"Wow! But uh...if things were going so well, then why'd the two of you break up?" Pilika asked.

"Egh...things got rough kid." Miyuki answered as she blew cigarette smoke into the air.  
"4 months later, I got arrested and charged with theft. I was sent to jail for like 8 months and they took my car. Ren and I just grew apart since then."

"Whoa...that's so sad. But I can't believe that you actually went out with Tao Ren! You know how famous you are now?" Pilika asked.

"Meh...I don't care. It's not really anything to brag about. I mean I got dumped by him. How famous could I be?" Miyuki asked.

"Who cares! You still went out with him!" Pilika smiled. "And you're still my idol."

"Thanks kid. That really means a lot to me." Miyuki replied.

"REALLY?"

"No."

"Oh...uh...well wow thanks for telling me your story. OMG I can't believe I finally met you." Pilika smiled.

"Yeah. Hey you know what? You're not all that bad. Why don't I talk to you over the phone or somethin sometime and I can tell ya some more stories and shit?" Miyuki asked.

"Wow...Sure! Here! I'll give ya my cell phone number. You can call me anytime. I mean no one else calls me, ever, so I'm always free!"

"Heh yeah." Miyuki took the paper with Pilika's number on it and ran out of the bathroom.

"My name's Pilika by the way!" Pilika shouted, but Miyuki had already left.

Just then, Pilika leaped into the air as high as she could.

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! TAO REN, YOU'RE GONNA BE MINE!" She shouted.

* * *

**((Author's Note:))**  
Wow what a long chapter don't you guys think?  
And I think it kinda fell apart in the end. Sorry bout that.  
I stayed up till **3 am** writing this chapter so I'm kinda tired XD 

Well I hope that you all enjoyed it and that this chappie made you laugh at least once (sweat drop)

Hope you'll all come back for chapter 3!

I love you all!  
Bye!

-Martha-


	3. When does the chaos end?

-Hey guys! Agh, sorry for updating this story so quickly, but I just had to!  
I love this story and it really makes me hyper (And as a lot of you guys know, I love gettin hyper)  
So enjoy this...weird..and crazy Chapter of Funbari Gangstas!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King, I don't own a cell phone, I don't own a license, and I don't own a car...wanna know anything else? XD

Lyserg lagged behind Hao as they both walked down the street towards the Seven Eleven.  
Hao sighed repeatedly as he heard Lyserg behind him panting and groaning after they had only walked one block.

"Ey dawg?" Lyserg panted.

Hao stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Man, I ain't gonna make it homie." Lyserg said as he collapsed onto his knees.

"Agh don't act stupid." Hao began.

"No man..seriously, I ain't gonna make it." Lyserg insisted. "You gotta go on without me."

"Yeah whatever. You damn moron." Hao shrugged.

He began to walk away, but stopped when Lyserg grabbed onto his leg.

"No man. You can't stay here wit me, you gotta keep goin. Keep fightin. Tell my grandma I love her." Lyserg begged.

"Man. Get off my leg!" Hao shook his leg furiously, but Lyserg wouldn't let go.

"I know it's gonna be tough, but you gotta leave me behind." Lyserg barreled on. "You've got your whole life to live ahead of you, just go!"

"Let go of my leg right now." Hao advised.

"I can't man. I just can't." Lyserg cried.

Hao suddenly pulled out a hand gun and pointed it straight at Lyserg's head.  
Lyserg's eyes shot open and he immediately let go of Hao and stood up with his hands in the air.

"Aiight man. Aiight. I'm fine, I'm gonna make it." Lyserg responded.

Hao arched his eyebrow and then placed his gun back...back...well back from where he took it out from XD

"Man you need to quit actin stupid. If you keep doin shit like that, I'm gonna have to break our deal, and by the end of the day, you won't be alive anymore." Hao mentioned.

"Aiight. Okay man. Sorry, I was just trying to make you laugh that's all ya know?" Lyserg explained.

"Stuff like that doesn't make me laugh. Stuff like people begging for their lives, parents pleading for their children, now that makes me laugh." Hao made clear.  
"Alright. Stop being a cry baby now. We're here." Hao pointed to the store which was right across the street.

When they had both made it to the front door, Hao stopped suddenly and turned over to Lyserg to explain the entire situation.

"Okay. Now wait here. I'm gonna go in real quick, get me a slushy, maybe steal some beer, and then I'm outta there alright?" Hao explained.

"Well why can't I go in there with ya?" Lyserg asked, confused.

"Cause I don't want people seeing me hangin around a damn sissy like you." Hao answered.

"Oh...okay that makes sense."

"Alright so stay here and don't do anythin stupid okay?" Hao asked.

"Aiight homie. I'll just stand against this wall and watch some fine lookin broads, know what I'm sayin?" Lyserg chuckled.

"Yeah...you do that." Hao replied sarcastically. He then opened the door and walked into the store.

Lyserg leaned himself against the brick wall and began to look around.  
His eyes suddenly shot open as he saw a young blonde female step out of a car wearing a short skirt, tank top, and high heels.  
A huge grin grew upon Lyserg's face, and he just couldn't resist the chance of meeting the young female.

"Well, well, well. What do we got here? What's cracki-lackin baby?" Lyserg asked. "You be lookin MIGHTY fine today."

The young girl arched her eyebrow and didn't say a thing.

"Hey. Well I'm Lyserg-Drug-Dealin-Dithel." Lyserg stretched out his hand.

The girl simply rolled her eyes.

"Oh. So I see that we got us a shy one. Well I like shy women." Lyserg replied.

"Carlos!" The girl finally called.

Just then, a tall, heavy built man, with piercings covering his entire face, stepped out of the same car, and turned over to his girlfriend.

"What's the problem?" The man spoke in a very deep tone hinting that he was a very serious person.

"This wanna be gangsta over here's messin with me, kill him babe." The girl simply ordered.  
"Alright." The man responded as he pounded his fist back and forth into his palm.

Lyserg swallowed deeply as he saw the heavy man approach him. Quickly he thought of an excuse.

"Okay, okay, there's no need to start a fight or nothin. We were just talkin. And besides, your girl friend was hitting on me!" Lyserg quickly accused.

"You callin my girlfriend a liar?" Carlos asked.

"Well no, I mean, I'm just saying that she's not being very truthful, she was hitting on me and so, she's not really telling the truth." Lyserg smiled innocently.

"Yeah and so she's a liar?" Carlos summed up.

"Well uh...I'm sorry I don't know what that word means." Lyserg lied.

Suddenly, the man jumped right onto Lyserg and began to beat him down right in the parking lot.  
Just as Hao paid for his slushy and began walking towards the door, he saw a large man in the parking lot beating up what seemed to be a leprechaun.  
Hao knew that it could only be one person.

"Lyserg." He sighed. Hao quickly stuffed his change into his pocket and ran out the door.

"No please stop! Ow that hurts! Hey! Put those back!" Lyserg cried.

Hao calmly walked over to the large man and tapped him once on the shoulder.

"HEY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAPPIN YOU LITTLE..." The man turned and whimpered suddenly.

Hao had taken out his gun and was pointing it at the man's head.

"I think I'm tappin a fat ass pin cushion who's fightin with a complete stranger that I've never met before." Hao replied.

The heavy built man immediately stood up off of Lyserg and kneeled down before Hao.

"Oh Mr. Hao Asakura. I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know that this troll here was a friend of yours." The man apologized.

Hao clicked his gun.  
"Hey. What did I say? I don't know this damn gnome you got that?" Hao clarified.

"Oh yes sir. My apologies. Please...please don't hurt me." The man pleaded.

"Just get your fat ass outta here before my finger slips and this bullet flies right into yo head." Hao warned.

"Oh yes sir. Right away sir, I'll just be on my way now." The man dusted himself off and walked back over towards his car.

The young female watched as her boyfriend cowardly stepped back into the car.

Once she had noticed that it had been Hao Asakura that had caused her boyfriend to cowardly walk away, her eyes shot open.

"OMG! IS THAT HAO ASAKURA?" The young girl squealed in excitement.

"Yeah it is." Carlos replied as he put his keys into the ignition and started the car.  
The girl stepped back into the car and closed the door.  
Just before they drove off, the girl rolled down her window and shouted.

"OMG HAO! YOU ARE SO HOT! I LOVE YOU!" She cried.  
Hao had been scrapping Lyserg off of the cement, when he heard the girl scream.

"Yeah whatever, hoe." Hao scoffed.

Hao proceeded to help Lyserg up off of the pavement and dusted him off.

"Whoa. Thanks a lot. Man that was close one." Lyserg replied as he tried to regain his posture.

Just then, Hao lifted his fist and slammed it right into Lyserg's left cheek.

Lyserg collapsed backwards onto the pavement and dashed his hand up to his face.

"Ow man! What the heck was that for?" He asked.

"That's for actin stupid. What did I tell you? I told you not to act like a damn idiot!

I go into the store for 5 seconds, come back out, and see you gettin yo ass beat in the parkin lot. What the hells the matter wit you?" Hao asked.

"Alright, alright. I made a mistake. I'm sorry." Lyserg apologized.

"Yeah you better be sorry...I ain't gonna be saving your puny little ass all day, so you better start actin like you're 5 years old at least." Hao ordered.  
"Now come on. I gotta meet a guy about somethin." Hao started towards a large apartment complex just across the street.

"What you gonna do? You gonna get some cash, liquor or somethin?" Lyserg asked he followed Hao closely.

Hao took out a small knife from his back pocket and twiddled it between his fingers.

"Nah, nah. Somethin more serious." He simply replied.

Lyserg gulped.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to wherever Yoh and Horo Horo were going, it had been almost 2 hours and the two were still walking around practically getting nowhere.  
Finally, Horo Horo had had enough and decided to confront Yoh.

"Yoh. It's already been two hours and we're still walkin down the same street we were on an hour ago.

God we've only made it down two houses! Are you sure you know where this house is?" Horo Horo asked impatiently.

"Hey calm down alright. We're almost there. And hey!

We would have made it down 3 houses if you hadn't taken a dump behind in those bushes at that house!" Yoh argued.

"Hey! I told you I had to go! And if you had let me gone to the bathroom back at school, none of this would have happened." Horo Horo crossed his arms.

"Yeah whatever. All I'm saying is, I don't think those people are gonna be too happy when they see a 50 foot crater in their backyard." Yoh shrugged.

"Hey it wasn't that big! You exaggerate too much." Horo Horo scoffed. "It was like 20 feet at the most."

Yoh simply rolled his eyes.  
"Alright. Will you quit whining now? You're distracting me." Yoh explained.

"Oh yeah whatever. You're just makin an excuse cause you can't find the damn house!" Horo Horo shouted.

"Yoh? Is this house you speak of even real?" He questioned.

Yoh swiveled around suddenly.  
"What are you talkin about? Of course it's real you moron..well..at least...I think it is." Yoh responded.

"Oh my god. This had better not be another little house that you hallucinated about while you were high." Horo Horo warned.

"No. It's real. I'm positive." Yoh answered.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause I told you, I only hallucinate about women, pink unicorns, and purple leprechauns." Yoh replied.

"Oh yeah."

Just as Yoh had been talking, a large man who seemed about 25 years of age, heard Yoh speaking and called out his name from a garage in a small house at the very end of the block.

"Oye!" (Translated from Spanish: "Hey!") The man called.

Yoh looked over and saw the man standing in a garage down the block. He waved back and then turned over to Horo Horo.

"See I told you it was real. There's Fernando now." Yoh replied enthusiastically.

"Fernando? Who's that?" Horo Horo questioned.

"He's the man that's gonna give me my pot." Yoh replied. "Come on let's go."

Yoh and Horo Horo proceeded to walk over towards the small white and pink house. (A/N: As you can see it's a very manly house XD)

"Que onda, Fernando?" (Translated: "What's up, Fernando?") Yoh spoke in Spanish.

"Hola Yoh. Ey...porque no estas en la escuela?" (Translated: "Hey Yoh. Hey? Why aren't you in school?")

Yoh wasn't very fluent in Spanish, seeing as he never went to his Spanish class, and so he had no idea what Fernando had just asked him.

"Uh...si? (Translated: "Uh...Yes.") Yoh simply answered shrugging his shoulders.

"OMG you're such a retard. Come on get over here, foo." Fernando finally replied in English.

He led Yoh and Horo Horo both into the open garage where he and some of his other friends had been hanging out.

They had been all sitting down on simple wooden chairs, watchin the tv, and drinking beer.  
Fernando turned around suddenly when he saw Horo Horo.

"Hey you're Horo Horo right?" Fernando asked.

"Uh yeah." Horo Horo answered.

"Oye! Miren! Es el puerco espín, azul!" (Translated: "Hey! Look! It's the blue porcupine!") Fernando shouted to all his friends.

"Ey! Puerco espín, azul! (Translated: "Hey! Blue porcupine!") Fernando's friends shouted.

"Uh...what did he say?" Horo Horo whispered into Yoh's ear.

"Oh he just said...Hey looks it's the blue porcu-- uhhhh I mean he said hey look it's that cool guy that hangs out with Yoh." Yoh lied.

"Oh...aiight cool." Horo Horo grinned with pride.

"Como estas Chico?" (Translated: "How are you, man?") Fernando shook Horo Horo's hand.

Horo Horo had no idea how to respond.

"Yoh...help me out...What do I say?" Horo Horo whispered into Yoh's ear.

Yoh being the evil and idiotic person that he was, whispered something completely different into his ear.  
Horo Horo being the retard that he was, listened to Yoh and replied.

"Hola pinche gordo pelon." Horo Horo grinned. (Translated: "Hey f--- bald fat ass.")

Suddenly, Fernando's eyes shot open, his nostrils flared to an immense size, and he tightened both of his fists.

Just then,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Horo Horo and Yoh both ran down the street as fast as they could and stopped to take a breath near a stop sign nearly two blocks away.  
They had been running for their lives as Fernando chased them both down the street with a large metal bat.

"Whoa. That was close! What the hell did I say?" Horo Horo asked as he placed both hands on his knees and breathed in heavily.  
"I dunno. Something about him being fat, bald...yeah something like that." Yoh panted.  
"Why did you make me say that you idiot!" Horo Horo hit Yoh on the forehead.

"I had to." Yoh replied.

"That's not a good answer!" Horo Horo shouted.

Yoh suddenly pulled out a wrinkled brown paper bag from his back pocket and dangled it in front of Horo Horo's face.

"What's this?" Horo Horo asked as he snatched the bag and opened it up.  
"Weed?"

"Yeah. I snatched it from a table in the garage, while Fernando was shouting at you in Spanish.

His friends were paying so close attention to him screaming, that they didn't even see me slip over and snatch it from the table." Yoh grinned finally regaining his posture.

"What? So that's why you made me say that?" Horo Horo asked.

"Yeah I needed a distraction ya know. And hey! You should be thankin me! At least you didn't waste any money!" Yoh shouted.

"Yeah whatever." Horo Horo threw the paper bag at Yoh's chest. "Where we goin now?"

"I dunno. Let's go to the park and smoke these joints." Yoh suggested.

"Oh no way am I smoking that stuff. I told you I don't do that anymore." Horo Horo said.

"Oh come on Horo Horo. You know you wanna." Yoh teased as he dangled the bag in front of Horo Horo's face.

"Cut it out!" Horo Horo knocked the bag from out of his hands.

"Hey watch it! I need this to last till the end of the week!" Yoh replied as he retrieved the bag from the ground and dusted it off.

"Whatever. I'll go to the park with you, but there's no way I'm gonna smoke any of that stuff." Horo Horo explained.

"Alright whatever...more for me." Yoh grinned.  
"Alright let's go. But we gotta hang low, Fernando's probably lookin for us right now." Yoh warned.

"Crap I forgot about that." Horo Horo began to scan the area. "Do you think he's still after us?"

"Pst. Once you make Fernando mad, he stays mad." Yoh explained.

"Crap...alright let's go."

"Oh wait...I gotta go get somethin real quick." Yoh said suddenly.

"What? What do you gotta get?"

"Just wait here, I'll be back in like two seconds, I promise." Yoh answered.

Yoh quickly dashed back down the street towards Fernando's house.  
Horo Horo waited impatiently as Yoh ran back to the house of the man that had just tried to kill the two of them.  
About a minute later, Horo Horo heard loud grunt from Fernando's house, and suddenly saw Yoh dashing down the street.

"Hurry up Horo Horo!" Yoh shouted as he ran down the street.

Horo Horo quickly ran behind him.

"What the hell did you do? What was that loud noise back there?" Horo Horo asked.

"I had to steal me a lighter, but I think they saw me this time!" Yoh laughed innocently.

"OMG. Have I ever told you before that you're an idiot?" Horo Horo shouted.

"Hmm I believe you have." Yoh grinned. "And I feel honored every time you do." Yoh giggled.

"Agh! Just hurry up and run!" Horo Horo shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was already lunch time back at Funbari High School, and Anna and Pilika were sitting on a cement table just outside of the school, talking.

"I mean I can't believe I actually met her you know. Thee Miyuki Kiroyuwi." Pilika babbled.

Anna paid no attention to Pilika's pointless conversation and simply stared down at the ground.  
Pilika, noticing that Anna was paying attention to the ground and not at her, interrupted.

"Uh Anna? Are you even listening to me?" She questioned.

Anna sighed.  
"No. What's the point of listening to you, when all you do is blab about Tao Ren?" Anna replied.

"You know. You could at least be a little supportive of me. Tamao always was!" Pilika said.

"Yeah but now Tamao's in a mental instatution." Anna looked up calmly.

"Hey! Just because she came dressed up as a chicken one day, with the backside of her costume cut out, showing her butt, holding up a sign saying "Free the Whales", and jumping on top of people's car, does not make her mental! I've seen people do that all the time in the parking lot in front of the mental institution!" Pilika argued.

Anna rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Pilika looked up and saw three young females approaching the two with notebooks and pens in their hands.  
Pilika quickly nudged Anna causing her to look up.

"Hey Anna. Looks it's the 'Three Little Hoes'." Pilika pointed.

Anna looked up and saw Nina, Mina, and Gina, approaching her.

"Anna?" Nina whined. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Yeah! We went to the back of the school like you told us but there wasn't a pink unicorn there." Mina replied.

"Well that's because you have to be really quiet as you walk up to him. Or else he becomes frightened and just explodes." Anna replied as she stood herself up.

"Oh no!" Mina cried. "Mr. Pink unicorn exploded?" She cried.

"I'm afraid so." Anna said serenly.

"Gina! Mr. Pink Unicorn exploded!" Mina cried.  
"Poor Mr. Unicorn. Don't worry, we'll give him a nice funeral tomorrow, I promise." Gina comforted.

"Yeah...Anyway." Nina interrupted.  
"You promised us that if we left you alone, you'd teach us how to become a goddess like you." Nina reminded.

Pilika simply stared at Anna wide eyed. She had no idea as to what was going on.

"Yes, but you girls haven't been leaving me alone now have you?" Anna confronted, arms crossed.

"But Anna!" Nina cried. "We can't wait any longer! The school dance is this Friday and we need to get dates! The only guys that wanna go out with us are ones that have the record of getting the most girls pregnant!" Nina cried.

"Well unless you want me to help you, I suggest you little tramps run along now and leave me alone as you promised." Anna replied soullessly.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Nina replied seriously.  
"Mina! Gina! Form the Ring of Tramps!" Nina ordered.

Suddenly, Nina, Mina, and Gina surrounded Anna, linking their arms together, trapping Anna in a tight circle.

"What are you doing?" Anna said uninterested.

"We have formed the Ring of Tramps. You are trapped. There is no escape. If you want to free yourself, you must hand over your secrets, now." Gina explained.

"Gina, you dropped your hair clip." Anna said.

Gina quickly bent over, breaking the ring. Anna simply stepped over Gina and sat next to Pilika once more.

"Can't escape can I?" Anna scoffed.

Both Nina and Mina grunted, while Gina continued to look for her hair clip.

"Where is it? I can't find it you guys." Gina replied as she crawled along the grass scanning the area.

"Gina! Your hair's down! You were never wearing a hair clip!" Nina shouted.

"Oh really, but then why did Anna say that I dropped my clip?" Gina questioned.

"She was just trying to break the Ring of Tramps." Mina explained.

"But what does her telling me I dropped my clip have to do with her breaking the Ring of Tramps?" Gina continued.

Anna and Pilika rolled their eyes.

"I'm guessing you know these girls?" Pilika asked.

"Well in a way I do. When I walked into class this morning, every guy ran over to me asking for my number and all that crap, and so these little tramps think that I'm a so called "Goddess of men". So they believe that by following me and recording my every movement, they become these goddess's as well." Anna explained.

"Wow you're a goddess of men?" Pilika quickly kneeled down and reached for Anna's hand.  
"Anna please, please teach me your ways so that I can make Tao Ren mine once and for all!" Pilika begged.

(Silence)

"Get off the floor you moron! I'm not a goddess of men!" Anna hollered.

"Oh yes of course not, I believe you." Pilika winked.

"Shut up!" Anna replied. "Agh I can't stand this anymore, I'm going inside to buy me an energy drink from the vending machine." Anna replied as she stood up and stammered off back into the school.  
Pilika followed.

"Gina! Write that down! All goddess's drink energy drinks!" Nina shouted.

"I can't! I'm still looking for my hair clip!" Gina shouted.

"Gina! You don't have a hair clip!" Nina repeated.

"But Anna said so!" Gina replied.

"UUUUGGGGHHHH! Mina, write that down!" Nina ordered.

"Right away! Okay, um how do you spell all goddess's drink energy drinks?" Mina questioned.

"AGHHH! I'll just write it down myself." Nina huffed. She grabbed her notebook and pen and thought for a moment.

"Okay...wait...what am I supposed to write again?" Nina asked.

"Hey look! Anna's getting away!" Mina pointed as Anna was already 50 feet away, opening the front door.

"Quickly! After her! We have to get as many secrets from her as we can before this Friday!" Nina ordered.

"Right!" Mina began to walk over in a random direction.

"Mina! You're supposed to follow Anna, not that dog!" Nina shouted.

"Right!" Mina replied.

Nina quickly walked over and tugged at Gina's arm as she continued to search for her hair clip on the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You don't have a hair clip!" Nina shouted as she picked Gina up and dragged her along.

"But Anna said so!" Gina repeated.

"Even if you did lose your hair clip, Anna doesn't wear hair clips. And so Goddess's don't wear hair clips." Nina explained.

"Hmm write that down." She ordered.

"I can't. I don't know my numbers." Gina responded.

"God you're all so useless." Nina said as she followed Anna into the school.

**Author's Note:**  
Hello peoples! How have you guys been?  
Ahhh well thus ends another chapter of one of my favorite fics, "Funbari Gangstas!"  
Hee hee I hope you guys liked this chapter cause it's my favorite one yet.

And who knows, if I get up to **10** reviews for this chapter, I may update **"LET GO"**, sooner than expected.  
So everyone spread the word, if I get 10 reviews for this chapter, "Let Go." Will be updated in the next few weeks.

Hope you guys will tune in for the next chapter! And thank you so much for reading and for your support!  
I love you all (Hugs and Kishes!)

**((-Martha-))**


End file.
